The present invention relates to steering. More particularly, the invention relates to steering towed vehicles by remote control.
Towed vehicles may be highway trailers, horse trailers, RV mobile homes, boat trailers, or equipment trailers. At the present time most of such vehicles are equipped with conventional tandem axles.
Highway trailers have the tandem axles located near the rear end of the trailer. Horse trailers, RV mobile homes, boat trailers, and equipment trailers have the tandem axles located at approximately the longitudinal center of the trailer. Tandem axles essentially function as a single point of support for the trailer. In every case the tires of the tandem axles scrub and drag when the trailer varies from a straight path, and there is undesirable vertical motion at all times. Horse trailers, RV mobile homes, boat trailers, equipment trailers, and in general all trailers with tandem axles near the longitudinal center thereof sustain near-continuous bobbing at the front and rear ends of the trailers. The front end of the trailer is articulated to a towing vehicle which rocks up and down in response to the bobbing of the towed vehicle at the hitch--a major complaint by towing-vehicle operators.
The present invention addresses and solves these problems.